Repitamos una historia: versión 20
by GixKey
Summary: Muchas veces una historia es tan peculiar a su manera, tan conflictiva pero bella, que merece ser narrada dos veces, sin embargo, nada garantiza que deba tener el mismo final.


**FANFIC**

 **DIGIMON**

 **Repitamos una historia: versión 2.0**

El sonido de la guitarra irrumpía el ambiente tranquilo de la casa, desesperando no solo a los gruñones vecinos sino a uno de los miembros del hogar.

-¡Quieres parar!-gritó molesto TK.

Haciendo silencio voltea a verlo desde el sillón donde se encuentra sentado viendo el colérico rostro de su hermano menor asomarse por las escaleras.

-Estás muy sensible, es evidente que si quiero ser un guitarrista exitoso debo practicar-responde el mayor sin preocupación alguna.

-El que tengas que practicar no significa que debas causar tremendo escándalo a éstas horas del día-responde el menor de los rubios con el ceño levemente fruncido-Además mañana tengo un examen y necesito concentrarme.

-Tk, has tenido 3 pruebas en un mismo día, además de tus respectivos deberes y siempre he tocado la música al mismo tono cuando vienes de visita-dice sereno el rubio mayor-Anda, dime ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué andas de mal humor?

El menor lo vio con su rostro afligido dudando si responder o no a la pregunta de su hermano y seguido de un suspiro de frustración terminó de bajar las escaleras para echarse de mala gana en el sillón a lado de su hermano.

-No es nada importante, tan solo estoy irritado y ya-responde Takeru

-Y el motivo de ello es…-indica el mayor una pausa para que éste prosiga, sin embargo, tras notar lo reacio de su hermano para contestar analiza sus facciones y sonríe de medio lado-¿acaso será una chica?-culmina su sonrisa satisfactoriamente al notar como el color aumenta en el rostro de su hermano pequeño-así que se trata de eso

El menor solo voltea a mirarlo de reojo sintiéndose abochornado de como su hermano pudo leer sus pensamientos tan fácilmente, por lo que mantiene la cabeza baja en la misma postura esperando el sermón de su hermano.

-Bueno pequeño, lo primero sería que me digas el nombre de ella-responde Matt acomodándose más cómodamente en el asiento y una ligera risa sale de sus labios al ver el rubor de su hermano incrementarse así como su nerviosismo, el cual era evidente por la forma en como apretaba sus puños y pasaba su mano despeinando su melena.

-Eso, eso no tiene importancia porque ella no es...más que una amiga y ya-responde TK

-Si así fuera no estarías tan nervioso-su hermano voltea a verlo entre asombrado y frustrado al notar que su confusión era evidente para el mayor-bueno intentaré adivinar, así será más divertido

-No lograrás…-la voz de Takeru se vió interrumpida por la tajante respuesta de su hermano, la cual más allá de parecer una pregunta sonaba una afirmación

-Hikari-dice seguro el Ishida con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-¿Có-cómo sabes…? Es decir yo…-al no tener objeción TK muerde su labio y suelta otro suspiro de muchos que le ocasionaba esa castaña que tenía como mejor amiga.-Si es ella-admitió finalmente derrotado

-Te gusta-notó como su hermano volvía a sonrojarse ante su afirmación, así como que mordía su labio al sentirse descubierto-No me digas que ¿recién lo notaste?-pregunto asombrado

-¿Cómo que recién?-pregunta asombrado-lo dices como si fuese de hace mucho tiempo y ella no me gu….-de pronto siente como el calor se apodera de su rostro al darse cuenta de cuales fueron casi sus palabras-noooo….no me hacía sentir….extraño, si eso-dice el no muy convencido trantándo de enmedar sus palabras

-No quiero ser fastidioso pero creo que el "sermón" que esperas de mí tú mismo lo respondiste-responde el mayor recostando su espalda en el sillón nuevamente.

-Oye tú bien sabes lo que representa Kari para mí, ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, ella…ella simplemente no me puede gustar-responde abatido el Takaishi a lo que su hermano le dirige una mirada de comprensión

-¿Lo dices por Davis no es verdad?-se anima a preguntar el mayor

-¿Necesito responder?-pregunta el menor a lo que el contrario responde con una negativa muda-Por dios Matt, si bien con Davis mi relación nunca ha sido la mejor él es de mis mejores amigos y no podría, ¡no debo! Fijarme en la persona que le gusta…aunque se trate de Kari-die con desgane

-No soy el mejor para aconsejarte en estas circunstancias y lo sabes enano-dice el mayor con una sonrisa melancólica-no es un secreto lo que ha sucedido entre Tai, Sora y yo, lo cual peculiarmente resulta ser tu caso, tal parece que nuestra familia está destinada a una lucha de amor contra un amigo-dice con una sonrisa de medio lado

Ambos rubios parecían sumergidos en sus pensamientos, recordando sucesos distintos ajenos a lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, creando un silencio en la habitación que anteriormente era habitada por un estridente sonido.

-Hay algo que pocos saben respecto a lo que sucedió con Sora y conmigo, incluso algo que Tai desconoce-el rubio mayor es quien decide acabar el silencio ante la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor-si bien ella y yo comenzamos a salir un poco más nunca fue bajo el título de ninguna relación, y esto se debe a que…bueno…ella me dijo como se sentía pero no fui capaz de traicionar a Taichi, sabía los sentimientos que tenía desde hace mucho y ante eso ella me dijo que lo entendía, y que si bien también era consciente de ellos aun cuando nunca fue algo dicho por Tai, pensó que era una invitación de su parte a que ella se abriera conmigo.

El menor miraba atento a su hermano, algo así no lo imagino, en especial por cómo estaban actualmente las cosas entre el grupo de amigos.

-Hermano…¿aún te gusta Sora?-se anima a preguntar el menor a lo que el otro responde sonriendo.

-Para nada, ella y yo simplemente no estábamos destinados a ser, vela ahora, ella y Tai están felices juntos, lo que me indica que mi decisión fue la correcta.-responde con una sonrisa de forma más animada.

-¿Y qué hay de Mimí?-pregunta el menor riendo ante el rubor que pronto apareció en la cara de su hermano-Ella tiene tiempo que te gusta según mi parecer

-Bueno lo de ella…Mimí es un caso muy distinto-dice Matt evadiendo ahora la mirada de su hermanito

-¿Sabes algo peculiar? Recuerdo que una vez que nos reunimos en el digimundo nuevamente ustedes prácticamente evitaron hablarse un tiempo…¿se pelearon acaso?-dice TK con cautela

Matt jamás imaginó que su hermano lo pondría en jaque ante aquella pregunta que si bien era un recuerdo que aún rondaba en su cabeza prefería mantener como sólo aquello para no sentir vergüenza ante la castaña y su creciente amistad con la misma.

-Hermano dime que pasó entre ustedes-pidió el menor ante la evidente negación del mayor

-Nos besamos-respondió el mayor de forma tosca como era su costumbre dejando al Takaishi asombrado, lo cual era demostrado por la cara que tenía y la forma en que sus labios formaron una perfecta "o" tras oír la revelación.-Bueno yo así lo veo, yo…fui al castillo donde la encontraron Tai y Joe y…pues sucedieron muchas cosas, pero finalmente…nos…besamos-dice cambiando su tono de voz a uno más tímido que el menor no había presenciado en él.

-Entonces eso también te detuvo con Sora-asegura el menor con una sonrisa confiada

-Bien, puede ser-responde el mayor posando una mano detrás de su cabeza con señal de cansancio-pero el chiste en eso es que fue algo que no sucedió y con Mimí…pues…bueno ella me gusta-dice Ishida mirando por la ventana-espero ella me corresponda.

Ante la confesión de su hermano TK se sintió conmovido y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de tranquilidad al saber que su hermano intentaba abrirse un poco más con él y sobre todo hacia el amor. Para nadie era un secreto lo que demostraba sentir por Mimí, y aunque pareciera estar ciego ante la realidad, era evidente para todos que la castaña sentí lo mismo por él. Por lo que no dudó en levantarse de su asiento y colocarle una mano en señal de apoyo genuino, a lo que su hermano mayor le sonrió.

-Muy bien pero el punto es…-se levanta el mayor obligando al menor a recostarse en el asiento de golpe-que a ti te gusta Hikari y se lo debes de decir-dice con confianza traviesa mientras al menor le regresan los nervios y el rubor.

-¡Oye no! ¿Por qué? Tu no le dijiste nada a Sora y mal no te fue-responde el menor intentando quitarse a su hermano de encima para salir de su merced-¡Quítate!-dice cuadno finalmente este lo deja salir en libertad del sillón

-Hablo enserio Tk, escucha-le coloca una mano en el hombro como el anteriormente y pone una cara de seriedad absoluta a lo que el menor solo asiente-es difícil imaginarte como un traidor si sabes que tu amigo gusta de ella, pero es aún más complicado cerrarte a esa misma idea solo para querer setirte mejor, puesto que al final quien verdaderamente decide es ella…ella es quien sabe quién tendrá su corazón-Tk no puede dejar de ver a los ojos a su hermano puesto que no habían hablado con tal seriedad a menos que se tratase de asuntos del digimundo-así que si…mi consejo para ti es…arriésgate, porque si bien son historias parecidas nada garantiza que tengan el mismo final-concluye el mayor su relato con una sonrisa mientras le da la espalda a su hermano y se encamina a la cocina

-Matt-el menor logra captar la atención del mayor que voltea a verlo y nota que éste tiene una sonrisa en el rostro-Gracias-responde y emprende su camino a las escaleras nuevamente

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunta el mayor extrañado de su repentino cambio de humor

-Voy a llamar a Kari-responde el menor con una sonrisa-voy a invitarla a una cita-de pronto una sonrisa se postra en la cara del mayor ante el orgullo de la decisión de su pequeño hermano-deséame suerte-concluye encerrándose en su habitación

-Créeme TK, no la necesitas-responde para sí el rubio mayor mientras voltea a la ventana de la cocina con una sonrisa.

Si bien los rubios no eran parecidos en carácter era claro que algunas circunstancias entre ellos si lo eran, y nada mejor que aprender en cabeza ajena con otras experiencias, ya que si del rubio mayor dependiera evitaría molestias absurdas en su hermano, obviando aquellas que valieran la pena dado que no descartaba que las malas vivencias fueran necesarias, pero algunas veces era bueno aligerarle un poco el peso para darle paso a mejores resultados, porque si bien no era un experto en el amor, algunas historias son tan buenas que vale la pena contarlas dos veces, a ver a cual le queda mejor el final.


End file.
